Doppelgänger
by Masaichu
Summary: It didn't matter if Rook had been made to be her 'companion', he would never be a friend to her after what he had done.


When Ruko Yokune's eyes opened, there was great expectation waiting in them. Waiting to see if the transformation had been a true success. What the VIPPERloid saw in the mirror however was nothing at all like what had been shown before in the plans.

Where was the broad chest with strong shoulders? And the arms and legs filled with bulk and awe? Where was the person that Ruko had hoped would be the one that woke up after all of this was finally said and done?

It wasn't until Ruko saw the icy blue pair of eyes in the mirror that she understood.

That _she_ understood.

No matter how many times anyone yelled for her to come out, Ruko refused to leave her bedroom. After seeing that...That _thing_ once already, she never wanted to see it's face again. Never wanted to see _his_ face again.

As soon as she'd been able to, the black-haired woman was quick to take a look at her new body, and even more quickly she found that it brought her great disgust.

The strong arms she once possessed were now mere shells of what they once were. At one time, she would have easily been able to hold up Ritsu Namine without trouble or hesitation, but now she found she could barely even managed to hold fifty pounds.

Her lower regions weren't spared the knife either, it seemed. The strange combination of male and female organs she'd had since birth was now reduced to the remains of what was once the opening to a female organ. Neither one nor the other sufficed enough to give her the ability to copulate like others.

What pained her the most though was looking into the mirror and seeing only blue.

The bright red that had adorned her right eye was now as dull and blue as the left eye. Everytime she saw those empty holes of blue, all she saw was gray.

Every part of her that made her a male, down to the nearest detail, had been ripped away from her and given to someone else that was declared far more important for the job that was at hand.

It didn't matter if Rook had been made to be her 'companion', he would never be a friend to her after what he had done.

_She_ was supposed to be the male. _She_ was the one who should have those parts. There had been a reason she was only ten percent female and ninety percent male.

There was a reason why she had stepped into that operating room, lured with the promise that she could become a full male like she had always dreamed.

Now, there was never going to be any going back.

A broad chest gave way instead to large breasts.

Incredible strength split in half until it was only mere weakness.

Nothing was left untouched.

The red streaks that had once gone to the left in her hair were now dyed black. The blue streaks on the other side however remained unscatched. Even her voicebox had been modified. No longer could she sing in lower, masculine tones as before.

She hated him.

She hated Rook.

She hated him for stealing her looks, her body. For stealing the person that she was supposed to become, and for taking away the very reasons that had made her a VIPPERloid in the first place. Who would look at her now?

All Ruko Yokune could call herself now was a tall girl who loved coffee and otherwise looked incredibly normal.

Rook? Rook, on the other, could turn into a dog, strangely enough. He had a voice made of velvet and a charming expression to go with it.

Ruko wanted to stab that face of his. Over and over. Until she had her persona back.

Her eyes, her parts, her being.

She wanted all of it back, but she knew that it was fruitless.

Ruko Yokune was old buisness. An old prank. The Vippers needed something new. And so they made Rook. What did it matter if they destroyed an old creation in the process? Ruko was old news and everyone knew it, and she wasn't popular, so who cared? Who got hurt?

She did, but no one cared since she was a robot and she didn't matter.

But she _did_ care, and she _did_ matter.

Until she got her revenge however, no one would remember the voice of the girl who was once the most intresting VIPPERloid of all time.

Rook _would_ pay.

She'd make sure of it.


End file.
